First Aid Lesson
by ChibiChula
Summary: Short preview for part 3, an authors note, and a quick poll. Please take a moment to check it out. Final chance to answer poll question!
1. Kiss it better?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with the hotties. If I did, I'd be rich and they'd be having a whole lot more fun. *suggestive wink* However, I do own what passes for a plot in this little ficlet, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't steal, not that you'd want to anyway, right?

**Warning:** This fic contains SHOUNEN-AI. So, if you have anything against two guys sharing a romantic moment, don't read this. It's as simple as that. 

Ok people, this is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind. I'd appreciate any and all _polite_ suggestions on how to improve my writing skills. (Not that I'm claiming to have any skills.) Please feel free to let me know if I have made any errors. Any reviews you might be kind enough to give will be squealed over muchly. Now, I'll stop rambling and let you get on with reading the story. Enjoy!

  


* * *

**First-aid Lesson**

By: _ChibiChula_

* * *

It was a lovely bright spring day, the kind of day that held the promise of romance in the air. The kind of day when crushes were revealed and young lovers spent the day simply walking around holding hands, whispering of their love. The kind of day that meant big business for a flower shop.

They were all going about their day jobs in the normal fashion, with the customary mob of fan girls both inside and outside the shop. Yoji was nearest the front, watering the flowers on display in the shop's windows and checking out all the older girls that surrounded him at the same time. Aya was near the back, putting together arrangements of long stemmed roses and baby's breath with his customary scowl in place. Ken was rearranging some clay flower pots in the corner near the register, trying to reach one that had been requested. Omi was at the register itself, ringing up some orchids for a pretty young girl, while fending off her advances. They were all being kept very busy.

Aya looked up from time to time, quickly casting a glance around the entire shop. His eyes paused and flashed a bit when Omi was practically crushed by the girls that were fighting for his attention. Normally Aya would be having almost the same amount of trouble holding off the girls who crowded the shop, but today they seemed to be staying away from him, perhaps sensing his strange mood.

He looked down again, knowing that he wasn't paying as much attention to what he was doing as he should be. Removing the thorns from long stemmed roses was a bit of a hazardous task, and required concentration. Concentration that Aya wouldn't admit he was sorely missing at the moment.

At the sound of a shocked cry, Aya quickly looked up. Having recognized the voice as Omi's, he looked towards the younger boy, quickly spotting the reason for the cry. Omi had finished ringing up the previous girl's purchase and had been helping another one choose which flower she should buy. It seemed that when Omi had bent over a bit to point out a particular flower, one of the more aggressive girls had reached out and slid her hands into the back pockets of Omi's jeans, startling him enough so that he yelped.

Suddenly realizing that the girl's hands were _still_ lingering on Omi's butt despite his attempts to remove them, Aya's eyes narrowed and his hand involuntarily clenched shut, closing tightly around the rose he'd just picked up. Unfortunately, the rose he was clutching was still in possession of all its thorns.

When he realized what he'd done, he let out a quick grunt of pain and rapidly opened his left hand, revealing the bloody mess he'd made of it. The rose was stuck to his hand, thorns completely embedded in his palm. Grabbing the rose with two fingers of his uninjured right hand, he quickly pulled the rose and most of its thorns from his palm, ripping his flesh up quite a bit in the process.

The wound was bleeding quite freely now, and throbbing in pain. No matter how many times he'd gotten hurt before, he still found the sight of his own blood to be a bit sickening. Especially with wounds like this one, which only served to remind him how much blood was truly on his hands, figuratively as well as literally.

Aya let loose a string of curses at the thoughts running through his mind. He was quite disgusted with himself, not only because of the slight nausea he was now feeling, but because he'd been stupid enough to let his annoyance take control of his actions and cause him to hurt himself.

*****

Omi was a bit shocked and quite embarrassed. That girl had just stuck her hands in his pockets, caressing his butt without a care about where she was or of who might be watching. Still, he hadn't meant to let out that yelp and was now a bit nervous that the other guys would tease him about it later.

Suddenly he heard a low sound of pain coming from the back of the shop. A muffled string of curses followed. He knew it had to be coming from Aya. No one else's voice could capture his attention quite so thoroughly.

Quickly looking at where he knew Aya was standing, he let out a small sound of dismay at the sight of Aya's hand dripping blood. Excusing himself hastily to the girls surrounding him, he quickly made his way over to where Aya was now staring at his hand in what seemed to be disgust, making no effort whatsoever to stop the bleeding.

"Aya, what happened?" He said, while reaching for the injured hand to inspect the damage.

Aya said nothing, simply giving him one of those trademark dark looks and trying to keep Omi from grasping his hand.

Omi decided that, though he figured he'd get no response from Aya, he wouldn't let him get away with ignoring his injury. Quickly, he called out to Ken and Yoji, letting them know they would be on their own for a bit, and grabbed Aya's elbow to lead him off somewhere to tend to the wound.

Surprisingly, Aya allowed this, letting Omi lead him off to the bathroom in the living quarters over the shop. Once there, Omi quickly reached for Aya's injured hand again, a distressed sound leaving his lips when he saw the extent of the damage.

_'Cleaning this up is going take a while'_, he thought with a slight wince.

Pulling Aya over to the sink, he turned the cold water on with very low pressure and quickly stuck the hand beneath the flow. He needed to get rid of the excess blood so he could see the true extent of the damage.

Not a single sound came from Aya, though Omi knew that his hand had to be hurting terribly. He peeked up quickly and noticed that Aya wasn't paying the least bit of attention to what was being done to him. Instead, he seemed to be staring at Omi with an unreadable expression on his face and in his eyes. For some reason it made Omi decidedly nervous.

As soon as the cold water had washed off and slowed the flow of blood, Omi pulled Aya's hand out from under the flowing water and gently patted it dry with a small towel. He now had a clear look at the injury that had been hidden by the blood and could see that there were bits and pieces of what looked like thorns embedded in Aya's palm.

Omi let go of the injured hand, smoothing his thumb quickly over Aya's wrist in sympathy. He turned around and reached into the medicine cabinet for the first-aid kit, missing Aya's start of surprise at the feel of the quick caress.

Setting the kit on the edge of the sink, he quickly opened it and pulled out the tweezers that he had known would be inside. Reaching for Aya's hand again, he put the tweezers to work, gently removing all foreign objects found in the flesh. Aya's wrist received a light, soothing caress after each one was pulled out.

Finally he found and removed all the thorns that had remained under the skin. He gently cleansed the entirety of Aya's hand, making sure that no bit of dirt would remain to cause infection. Reaching into the first-aid kit again, he pulled out antibacterial cream and gauze bandages.

Completely aware of the fact that Aya was still staring at him, he fumbled a bit while removing the cap from the cream. Not wanting to hurt Aya any more than necessary, he forced himself to calm down and very carefully smooth the cream gently on the wounded area. He then carefully placed some gauze padding over the worst of the injury, wrapped the entire palm with more gauze to hold the padding in place, and then added a bit of tape to hold the whole thing together.

"There. All done. Now, doesn't that feel much better?" Omi said cheerfully, letting go of Aya's hand and replacing things inside the first-aid kit, then returning the kit to the medicine cabinet.

Still, Aya didn't say a single word and the silence was beginning to wear on Omi's nerves. The staring wasn't helping either.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?" He said, spinning around quickly to glare/pout at Aya. "You could at least thank me for helping you, you know."

At that, Aya's amethyst eyes got an even stranger look to them. Omi had never seen that particular look in Aya's eyes before. It would have been disturbing, if it hadn't been completely fascinating.

At last, Aya deigned to speak, managing to say the last thing that Omi would have ever expected to come out of his mouth.

"Aren't you going to kiss it better?"

*****

Aya couldn't believe how tenderly Omi was taking care of him. It had been so long since someone had tended his wounds so carefully and lovingly. Not since his mother had been alive had anyone bothered to fuss over him like this.

He told himself that was the only reason why he couldn't take his eyes off of Omi. Wanted to believe that it was simply soothing whenever Omi gave him one of those quick sympathetic caresses. Of course, remembering how each of those small caresses had sent little shock waves through his system and the annoyance he had felt when that girl had touched Omi's butt, he couldn't deceive himself for long.

That was why he hadn't spoken a single word during all of Omi's tender ministrations. He simply didn't know what to say. He knew that he could never _-under any circumstances-_ be considered a talkative person...but he could usually manage a word or two for the chibi. However, the war that was currently being fought between his mind and emotions wouldn't allow any words to pass his lips.

Apparently Omi had gotten annoyed with his silence. He was trying to glare and pout at the same time, something which Aya felt was entirely too cute for his peace of mind.

Figuring out that he had to say _something_, Aya opened his mouth to say thanks. Except that somehow, on the way from his brain to his mouth, the simple plain 'thank you' that he had planned to say evolved into something entirely different. Something he would have never, ever said under normal circumstances.

"Aren't you going to kiss it better?" He heard himself ask in disbelief.

Apparently Omi was just as stunned, because he simply stood there with his back to the sink, his expression showing his complete shock at the question.

Aya let the silence go on for a while, trying to figure out what Omi was going to do. Deciding that Omi was completely frozen in shock, he was about to just turn around and leave when Omi made his move. Then it was his turn to freeze in shock.

With a lovely smile spreading on his face, Omi took one step forward, reached for Aya's hand and bent his head down a bit to gently kiss the center of it. He then proceeded to spread kisses to the rest of the palm, and up each finger, making sure to kiss every bit that could possibly hurt and then some.

By the time Omi was done, Aya's breathing was unsteady. He had never expected to say something so crazy in his life, but he was suddenly fiercely glad he had. He'd never had someone kiss his hurts quite like that before and it seemed even more of a precious gift coming from Omi, who he knew would not have done that for just anyone.

*****

Omi finally looked up from kissing Aya's hand and noticed the reaction he'd gotten. Despite being a bit flustered about what he'd done, he was quite pleased with himself. He knew that Aya didn't normally let his emotions show so readily. Witnessing the heavy breathing and the glittering hot stare that were the results of his actions caused a glowing smile to appear on his face.

"There. Did that make it better?" He said, with a questioning quirk to his eyebrow.

Suddenly Aya seemed to decide something. Omi could see it in how his face got that hard determined look, the look that practically screamed out: _'I'm gonna do what I want and you can't stop me'_. It almost made him take a step back. He barely had time to wonder what Aya was going to do before he found out.

"No, that didn't make it _entirely_ better, but I know what will..." Aya said, and reached out to pull Omi firmly against his body.

Omi managed to let out a quick gasp before it was smothered by Aya's lips. He hadn't expected to be kissed by Aya. But... If he'd given any thought to it before, he would have guessed that a real kiss from Aya would be a bit rough, darkly passionate, and very skilled.

And for a few seconds, that's exactly what it was. However, as soon as Omi started kissing back, the nature of the kiss changed entirely. It slowed, becoming an incredibly tender exploration that urged Omi to wind his arms around Aya's neck and let him do what ever he would.

*****

Aya couldn't control himself anymore. The feelings Omi aroused in him were so strong that he felt he would explode if he didn't let them out somehow. That was why he'd kissed him, to purge himself of these feelings once and for all.

Of course, he should have known that it wouldn't work out that way. The moment he'd felt Omi accept the kiss and begin to respond, he had simply wanted to please Omi. So he decided to let himself do so. After all, in pleasing Omi, he was only pleasing himself, right?

So he slowed the kiss, infused it with the same amount of tenderness that Omi had used to patch up his hand. With rather mind bending results.

Sliding his lips gently against the soft trembling ones beneath him, he gently nibbled the lower lip then ran his tongue lightly over the nibbled flesh, savoring the flavor his teeth had released. Omi let out a sound that was half moan and half groan, inspiring Aya to repeat the process on his upper lip. This time Omi's reaction was less verbal, sagging against him and parting his lips to invite Aya's tongue inside the dark sweetness of his mouth.

It was an invitation that Aya quite simply couldn't and wouldn't decline.

*****

The taste of him was marvelous. Omi couldn't get enough. That soft tongue explored every corner of his mouth and left no area that wasn't thoroughly charted. Whenever it tried to withdraw even a bit, Omi would suck lightly at it, causing a shudder to run through Aya's body and the kiss to continue on and on...

Until it could go on no longer. They, unfortunately, had to breathe. Aya finally forced the issue by pulling his tongue back quickly, and moving back, pausing to take one last taste of his bottom lip before pulling completely away.

Omi found that he couldn't stand without Aya's support, ending up holding on to the sink behind him to keep from collapsing on the floor in a heap of trembling limbs. He simply looked at Aya, his eyes opened wide with shock and filled with desire. He couldn't speak. Could barely think.

Aya seemed to be in much better shape, though he was trembling a bit and breathing hard. Omi could barely manage to stay on his feet, while Aya only looked like he'd had a bit of a light workout. It was almost infuriating.

Then Aya reached out his uninjured right hand, rubbed his thumb over lips that Omi could feel were kiss swollen, and finally spoke.

"Now _that_ is the best way to kiss it better," he said quietly, "though it does have the slight disadvantage of causing an entirely different kind of pain."

And with that admission Aya leaned forward for a last chaste brush of lips and was gone.

Omi just stared at the spot where Aya once stood. He wasn't quite sure what had happened quite yet, or what it would mean later, but he did know one thing.

"That's one lesson I'm not going to forget anytime soon." He said out loud with a quick smile.

Omi then decided to get himself back to the shop and back to work. He noticed that Aya had stayed in the living quarters, which was probably the best thing right now.

However, even without the distraction of having Aya around, only half of his attention was on his job. The other half was wondering when he would get a chance to demonstrate to Aya what a fast learner he is...

**The End**  
_For now, that is._ Hehehe...

  


* * *

Well? How was it? Not a lot of dialogue, I know, but who needs talk when you can snog? *grin* Anywayz, I hope I didn't bore you too much. Like I said before, this is the first fan fiction I've ever written, but my friends liked it so I thought I'd post it. Think they were just being nice?

By the way, for those that didn't catch it, I'm thinking of writing a second part to this. Should I? Is anyone else curious whether or not Omi will get a chance to demonstrate to Aya what a fast learner he is? Or am I just fooling myself to think that anyone would care? Let me know people, and thanks for giving my fic a chance. Bai!


	2. Rage of the Chibi

Hello all! Yes, I'm back again. I got many nice reviews and had people urging me to write more, so I decided to add to this story. Many thanks to all my reviewers. You're all wonderful. More detailed responses to your comments can be found at the end of the chapter.

First thing I must do is apologize to you all. I had promised some of you that I'd have this posted on Aug 8th, but I couldn't. It was _done_ by then, but I'm not at home (in New York) and I don't have my precious cable modem at this time. I'm currently staying at my aunt's house in Puerto Rico, so I'm entirely dependent on her generosity when it comes to internet access. Simply put, she was waiting for a call most of that day so I couldn't use her phone line to get this posted on time. Still, I did manage to get this posted exactly a month after the first part, so I hope you won't be too upset with me.

I feel I should mention that this part is not as... fluffy, as the first one was. It would _probably_ have been angsty, if I were capable of writing true angst. *sigh* The subtitle was originally intended as a small joke, but turned out to be much more appropriate than I'd planned. My stories tend to have minds of their own, you know?

Before I let you all move on to the story, I need to give heartfelt thanks to my beta, **Akira**, who was (and is) absolutely _wonderful_. She made sure this story was as mistake-free as possible. Any errors that remain are entirely my fault.

**Note:** It's been pointed out to me that it would be easier for most English readers if I spelled 'Yoji' as 'Yohji'. I try to be accommodating whenever possible, so I have adjusted my spelling accordingly. However, I will state that my original spelling was correct. In the opening sequence of Weiß Kreuz, the name is spelled 'Yoji'. That's all I will say on that subject.

**Disclaimer:** If you read the disclaimer at the beginning of the first part of this fan fic, you already know that I don't claim to own the Weiß hotties or anything related to them. Things in their world would be a whole lot more _interesting_ if I did own them. *wink* However, I do own what passes for a plot in this story as well as the male customer who enters the flower shop (Kioshi) and the boy he mentions (Daiki).

**Warning:** I stepped up the sexiness quotient a bit this time. This part contains **lime**. Almost ventures into the realm of lemon, actually. That means the guys are going to be doing a hell of a lot more than just kissing. See the rating? It went from PG13 to R for a _reason_. Don't blame me if you get squicked 'cause I warned you.

  


* * *

**First-Aid Lesson 2**  
-_Rage of the Chibi_-  
By: ChibiChula

* * *

It had been six days since Omi had tended to Aya's wounded hand, almost a week since Aya had kissed him- and six days since Aya had even spoken to him. It hadn't been a very good week for Omi.

Omi was upset. No, he was beyond upset, he was absolutely _furious_. Aya was avoiding him. The redhead had apparently switched as many shifts as he could with Yohji and Ken so they wouldn't have to work together at the Koneko No Sumu Ie. When he wasn't working Aya had spent all his time either locked in his room or out who-knows-where. Omi hadn't laid eyes on Aya since he'd left the bathroom after that mind-blowing kiss.

He'd expected Aya to be a bit difficult about the situation. Showing an emotion other than anger wasn't something the older assassin did often. Omi had expected to have to deal with a much grumpier Aya. He hadn't expected to not be able to deal with his teammate at all.

However, Aya's luck had apparently run out; either that or Omi's luck had just kicked in. Yohji and Ken were both unable to work at the shop today, so Aya was forced to work the afternoon shift with Omi. The shop was even mysteriously empty, with the exception of the two Weiß. Finally, they were alone. Omi was not going to miss out on this chance.

"Aya? Can we talk?" he asked, moving closer to the redhead, who was organizing a new shipment of flowerpots in the back of the shop.

Evidently he was still being ignored. Aya didn't even look up, just continued to stack and arrange flowerpots. Omi forced himself to calm down. He wouldn't get anywhere if his head exploded from pure annoyance. Besides, that would be rather messy, and Omi was nothing if not considerate.

Giving thanks for his general dislike of footwear, Omi padded up behind Aya, his bare feet making no sound. He didn't fool himself into believing that the assassin wouldn't sense him, but his silent approach got him closer than he suspected he would have had he been wearing shoes. Finally he got within two feet of Aya and stopped. He didn't want to push his luck.

"Aya-kun? Why are you ignoring me?" Omi tried again, with a slightly hurt tone in his voice.

This time Aya actually stopped what he was doing and turned halfway around to face him. He had a strangely blank look to his face, Omi noted. It wasn't the normal disinterested look; it was more an entirely emotionless look. As if even showing disinterest would express too much.

"You aren't going to leave it alone, are you?" Aya finally spoke, a trace of resignation in his tone.

It was that hint of resignation that caused hope to stir in Omi. That telltale sign that most people would miss told him plainly that there was still a chance, if only a slight one. His confidence soared, as did his determination. The stubborn redhead _would_ hear him out.

"No," Omi said firmly. "I'm _not_ going to leave it alone."

And with that statement, he settled in for a good long argument. _'Aya is going to listen to me whether he wants to or not,'_ Omi told himself decisively. Of course, he failed to take into account the absolutely dismal relationship he'd recently had with Lady Luck.

*****

_'I've managed to piss off the chibi,'_ Aya thought, as he took in the look on Omi's face and the emotion in the teenager's bright blue eyes. He couldn't say he was surprised. Omi didn't anger easily, but Aya knew that even the normally-genki boy would be hard pressed to keep from getting angry in these circumstances.

As he kept his eyes steady upon Omi's softly gorgeous (and very annoyed-looking) features, Aya focused on keeping his face totally expressionless. His mask had already slipped a bit, he knew, but he was determined to keep up the charade. It was the only thing preventing him from doing something that he would undoubtedly regret.

Aya was very conscious of the fact that he had to get through this conversation as quickly as possible. There was good reason, after all, for his recent avoidance of the youngest Weiß member. He realized that the wall of ice he'd erected around his feelings would melt quickly in Omi's warm presence. The teenager had a natural gift for bringing down a person's strongest defenses, something Aya couldn't afford to let happen.

After giving in to the urge to kiss Omi six days ago, he'd spent a couple hours in a light daze, wondering how soon he'd be able to taste the sweetness of those soft lips again. It was only after accidentally knocking over a picture of his sister that the redhead had remembered why he'd been restraining himself from getting involved with the chibi in the first place.

It seemed that whenever Aya let himself care about anyone, he ended up losing that person in one way or another. The last thing he wanted was anything bad happening to Omi. Just the thought of it was damn near enough to destroy him.

It was that knowledge that led him to his current task. Trying to keep Omi as far away from him as possible without either of them quitting Weiß. Needless to say, Omi was not helping him accomplish said task.

He had tried to ignore the teenagers' earlier plea for communication, but the hurt tone in that quiet voice was entirely much more than he could take. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Omi, even if a little pain now was preferable to a lot of pain later.

"Alright then. Just tell me what you've got on your mind so we can _both_ get back to work," Aya said in his flattest tone of voice.

_'Uh oh...'_ he thought, at the small flash of pure rage he glimpsed in Omi's eyes. _'There she ...err, _he_ blows.'_

Aya braced himself for the explosion but was saved just in time by the arrival of a customer. The second the small bell above the shop door sounded he breathed an inaudible sigh of relief and headed straight towards the young man who had just entered the Koneko, leaving an open mouthed Omi behind.

Reminding himself to thank the gods of fortune later, he pasted his most blankly polite look on his face and proceeded to help the latest customer decide which bouquet he should buy, ignoring the death glare he knew the chibi had to be aiming at his back. As he steered the customer towards the arrangements on display, he heard the shop's back door slam shut and allowed himself to close his eyes and slightly wince, missing the young mans' look of sympathetic amusement.

Aya knew that Omi wouldn't easily give up. He just hoped he'd be strong enough to continue to push him away.

*****

_'Oh good, I found a flower shop. Perfect. Now I just need to figure out which flowers Daiki would like best,'_ Kioshi thought.

Peeking into the shop windows, he saw that the place was empty, with the exception of two rather gorgeous guys that looked like they worked there. He gave them each a quick appreciative once over, glad that his koibito wasn't here to see him do it, and wondered about their sexual preference. Strictly for curiosity's sake, of course, since he was very happy with his koi.

Just as he was about to head to the doors, he noticed the cute honey-haired boy approach the tall mouthwatering redhead. Tilting his head a bit, he studied their body language -mainly that of the little one- and grinned to himself, no longer having to guess about their sexuality. The scene was too reminiscent of one he remembered having played out in New York a little over a year ago. The reenactment made him smile and hope things worked out as well for these two as they had for him and his chiquito.

"Alright Kioshi," he said quietly to himself "You need flowers and the redhead needs saving. I think maybe it's time to stop peeping and actually walk in there." And with another quick grin, he proceeded to do just that.

_'Just in time,'_ he thought. _'I think the little one was about to cut loose on the redhead. Somehow I get the feeling that it might have gotten a bit... violent.'_

Kioshi watched as the redhead quickly took the opportunity to escape, almost laughing when he saw the hint of relief in those unique amethyst hued eyes and noticed the minuscule amount of gratitude laced into the polite service. Most people would have missed it, but he was an observer by nature as well as inclination and could spot the tiny telltale signs a mile away.

After describing what was needed, he was lead over to some pre-made flower arrangements by the walking wet dream , which explained that any of them could be customized to individual tastes. He listened carefully to the redheads' recommendations for customizing the arrangement he had chosen, agreeing with his suggestion after a moments thought.

Apparently the little one gave up on shouting at the redhead. Kioshi made sure to keep any hint of amusement from his expression, having heard the small boy slam the back door and witnessing the wince from the one in front of him. He knew that feeling well. Realizing your chiquito is upset -especially with you- is not the most pleasant of sensations. The feeling is even worse when you are aware that it's fully justified.

After considering the situation carefully, he decided to give the young florist some advice. He did have the benefit of experience in these matters so he figured he'd do his best to help this guy avoid making some of the same mistakes he had, if that was even possible.

First things first though, introductions must be made. Can't take advice from someone whose name you don't even know, can you? With that handy excuse in mind, he sauntered over to the table at the back where the drool-worthy male was currently adding to the standard flower arrangement and, remembering Japanese customs, gave a small bow.

"Forgive me my curiosity, but may I ask your name? I'm Velasquez Kioshi," he said, remembering at the last moment to say his last name first "Please call me Kioshi."

Having been born and raised in New York it was hard to for him to remember to reverse the order of his name, just as it was hard to remember to bow rather than offer to shake hands. He managed though, despite the small regret that he hadn't been able to touch that soft looking skin.

The redhead looked up from his work to consider him carefully. Kioshi's lips quirked up a bit at the slightly suspicious look he was getting. The guy was much worse than he'd ever been, and he'd been a very... _cautious_ individual. He did his best to convey a 'committed and happy' aura. Wouldn't want him to think this was an attempt at flirting.

Finally the guy seemed to decide he was harmless. Kioshi couldn't figure out whether he should feel insulted or not. After looking the guy over again, this time with a more analytical eye, he settled on not. The physical shape this guy was in -and the way he moved- indicated that he'd be hell on wheels in a fight, something that Kioshi could appreciate.

"Fujimiya Aya," the redhead said, with a curt nod.

Kioshi smiled in slight triumph. _'Aya, huh? Doesn't sound like a guys name,'_ he thought. Not that he'd say that out loud. He liked his teeth exactly where they were, thank you very much.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Kioshi said.

"Look, I hope you don't think I'm strange or anything," he continued, "but I watched you and that other boy before I walked in here." Kioshi knew that comment had earned him Aya's full attention. "I know it's not my place to comment, but I myself was once in a similar situation and I feel a strange urge to offer a bit of advice," he continued with a small crooked grin. "Considering that's not something I do often, you might want to listen."

Pausing to collect his thoughts, he noticed one of Aya's eyebrows quirk a bit and those absolutely fascinating amethyst hued eyes grow slightly colder than they had been previously. Aware that there was only a small chance this guy would actually listen to him, he decided to carry on anyway.

"Whether you take my advice or not is your choice, but I recommend that you not push him away," Kioshi said slowly and carefully. "No matter how logical a decision you believe it to be, in the long run it's not worth it to reject someone you care about. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about here."

Kioshi watched as Aya's eyes completely iced over. He knew then that Aya wouldn't take his advice just yet but perhaps he would in the future, if given enough time to think about it. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late by then. It was no longer his problem however. He'd done all he could and more than he normally would to help. The rest was up to Aya.

"You were right. It is _not_ your place to comment," Aya spoke coldly. "Please keep any more advice you might have to yourself."

With that said, Aya quickly finished wrapping up the flower arrangement and rang up the purchase.

"Pardon me if you felt I was being nosey. I simply wanted to help you avoid making at least one of the mistakes I did," Kioshi stated quietly.

Kioshi paid the man and left, making sure to pick up one of the shops business cards before doing so. Perhaps he'd come back one day, if only to see what developed between those two.

Little did he know that, if he had stayed a bit longer, he might have been there to see for himself at least part of what occurred.

*****

_'That's it. Lady Luck has just earned herself a top spot on my hit list, right behind a certain stubborn redheaded assassin,'_ Omi fumed, having stormed off into the shop's back room to vent some of his pent up rage.

Pacing the length of the room several times, Omi had to wonder why Aya had withdrawn so completely from him. He searched his mind for clues, and found none, remembering only that moment six days ago that had changed his entire perception of Aya.

_'Aya sure has an interesting way of kissing hurts better,'_ Omi thought with a small smile at the memory. A smile that quickly gave way to a frown as he remembered the pain he'd felt when he finally realized that Aya was avoiding him. That hurt, unfortunately, was unlikely to be kissed away if things continued along in this vein.

Omi still couldn't believe it had taken him two days to figure it out. He'd been very blind to believe that everything was okay. So blind that it had taken extreme circumstances for him to comprehend that things were far from fine. Aya had actually done an abrupt about face back into his room when he saw that he'd have to pass Omi to go out. Omi had simply stood in the corridor that lead to all of their bedrooms, frozen in shock as he absorbed what had happened.

What Omi considered the worst thing about the entire situation was that he knew that Aya truly cared about him. If he hadn't, the redhead would have simply gone on as if nothing had happened. His total avoidance indicated that Aya was trying to deny his feelings, maybe even to himself. This knowledge saddened the honey-haired boy as much as it angered him.

Frustration shimmered in Omi's veins. He knew it was unlikely that he'd get another perfect moment to corner Aya like he'd had today. The knowledge upset him enough to make him want to break something. And for once he forgot his normal consideration for others and did exactly as he wanted to.

It was an immensely satisfying moment for Omi. Deliberately shattering an entire stack of clay flowerpots one by one relieved the worst of his frustration, allowing him to think much more clearly. Unfortunately he was so wrapped up in his thinking that he forgot to watch where he was stepping.

"_Kuso!_ Damn it... That _hurt_." Omi yelled.

He'd cut his foot on a pottery shard. Of course, it would work out that the one time he decided to deliberately destroy something in the flower shop he'd get hurt because of it. Now he was bleeding all over the floor and was highly disinclined to actually do anything about it.

_'Figures,'_ he reflected _'maybe I'm the one on Lady Luck's hit list'_.

Just as he was lifting his foot to inspect the damage, Aya burst into the room. The redhead looked around, swiftly spotting Omi and figuring out why he had yelled when he noticed the blood and bits of pottery on the floor.

For a moment Aya appeared to be debating something with himself, but the indecisive look rapidly gave way to a more determined expression. Alas, Omi did not notice that expression, as he was too busy babying his foot to pay any attention to the redhead. Because of his inattention, he was completely unprepared when the Aya quietly strode up behind him and quickly scooped him up into his arms.

The honey-haired boy was unbelievably embarrassed to hear himself squeal like a girl at this unexpected move from Aya. Omi quickly buried his face in the assassins' neck to hide his burning cheeks, praying that the ground would simply open up and swallow him whole.

Aya completely ignored Omi's reaction and carried him into the bathroom, depositing him on the rim of the bathtub. After setting his injured foot under a stream of cool water Aya stepped out again. Omi assumed he went to close the shop door. The redhead returned quickly, gave him a strange look, and then retrieved the first-aid kit Omi had used on Aya's hand six days ago.

They were right back where this whole mess had begun. Now all that was left to see was how things would turn out this time around.

*****

_'This isn't a good idea,'_ Aya thought _'I don't know if I can resist this much temptation'_.

When he'd heard the loud crashing noise of the breaking flowerpots, he'd been a bit worried about the chibi but decided to let him vent his anger in peace. However, as soon as the sound of Omi's mild curses reached his ears, he couldn't resist checking up on him. The little one rarely used such language. This panicked Aya a bit and he burst into the back room with much less restraint than he'd planned. Luck had apparently been on his side though; Omi had been too distracted to really notice how upset Aya had been at the sight of his blood.

Undecided about whether he should help Omi or let him take care of the cut himself, Aya had hesitated for a moment before his protective instincts got the better of him. He knew that tending to Omi's wound might cause him to forget his resolve and simply kiss the boy senseless all over again. He couldn't, however, pass up the chance to touch that soft skin a second time, if only for a few moments.

And so here he was, right back where everything had started, in almost the exact same circumstances that had caused him to give in to the urge to kiss Omi six days ago. The redhead wanted to curse fate. Instead he concentrated on getting the chibi patched up and getting as far away from him as possible.

Setting Omi's injured foot under a stream of cool water to slow the bleeding, he quickly stepped out to close the shop's front door, giving himself a moment to get his emotions back behind the wall of ice he normally kept between himself and the world. Once he felt he could touch the boy without attacking him, he stepped back into the bathroom, looking at Omi only once before he retrieved the first-aid kit and knelt down on the floor to attend to the cut on his foot.

Aya washed Omi's entire foot thoroughly with plain antibacterial soap and water, rinsing it carefully to remove all traces of the soap. Omi let out a hiss at the sting, forcing a light grimace from Aya before he shut off the water and gently dried the wounded area.

_'Kami-sama help me, touching him feels so incredibly good'_ Aya thought, as he lifted Omi's foot higher to get a better look at the cut. He noticed there was still a tiny shard of pottery embedded in the wound and turned to get the tweezers from the first-aid kit. He rapidly removed the small object from Omi's delicate flesh subsequent to sterilizing the tool with a bit of alcohol, then placed it back in the box after a second cleaning.

Grabbing the antibacterial cream Omi had used on his own wound almost a week ago and some gauze bandages, Aya returned to the task he had set himself. Gently he applied the cream to the cut, making sure to cover the entire area to prevent infection. The redhead then placed a gauze pad over the wound and wrapped the foot in a length of bandage to hold the pad in place, securing it with a bit of tape.

Just as he was about to let go of Omi's foot he made the enormous mistake of looking up, straight into the chibi's eyes. Aya gazed right into those unbelievably bright blue eyes that seemed to be able to peer right into his soul, and knew he was lost. Not that he actually cared at that point; he was rather busy drowning in those wonderful azure orbs.

"Aren't you going to kiss it better?" Omi softly quoted his own words back to him, continuing to keep his eyes steady on Aya's.

The redhead gave a quiet sigh, aware that he no longer had the strength or desire to fight his attraction to this beautiful young man. He slowly bent his head, managing to keep his gaze on Omi's, and placed a string of light kisses along the path the cut had taken on the sole of the boy's foot, ending near his toes. As he was about to lift his head an irresistible impulse hit him and he decided to just go with the flow for once.

Sticking out his tongue, he quickly swiped it across and between Omi's small toes, sucking the big toe into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it before starting up a gentle suction. At the sound of the chibi's gasp, Aya began to bob his head lightly up and down in a movement that was commonly used on an entirely different part of the anatomy, causing Omi's eyes to go wide and his mouth to let out small helpless whimpers. 

Aya felt delicate -but strong- fingers intertwine in his hair, pulling him up towards Omi's face. He immediately let the toe slide out of his mouth and after a quick parting nip allowed the little one pull him into a long passionate kiss. This time he allowed Omi to explore his mouth, after coaxing the boys' tongue into a quick playful battle to savor the taste of him.

_'Damn, he's a quick learner...'_ Aya realized just before he abandoned all logical thought and simply gave himself up to the feelings Omi's curious tongue aroused in him.

*****

Even as he delved into the depths of Aya's mouth, Omi had trouble believing it was actually happening. He had thought he'd never get to sample this marvelous flavor again. Kami-sama knew, never had he been so glad to be wrong in his life.

Still, there were remnants of hurt left in him from the way Aya had treated him after their first kiss. Those bits of pain urged Omi to handle the redhead much more roughly than he would have ever done normally.

As he deepened the kiss, Omi's left hand gripped Aya's hair painfully tight, digging his short fingernails into the redhead's scalp. Pulling on the soft strands rather harshly, he forced Aya to tilt his head back, wanting nothing less than complete submission to his will.

Surprisingly, Aya made no protest at the rough treatment. He simply allowed Omi to do as he wished, letting out a small groan when the teen ended the deep kiss and trailed tiny sharp biting kisses from his lips, along his jaw, and down to the sensitive area behind his left ear.

The honey-haired boy was unbelievably aroused at the small sound of pleasure from Aya. _'The sound of ice melting,'_ was the notion that floated briefly through Omi's mind.

He latched his mouth onto the area where the neck meets the shoulder, sucking and biting down hard, wanting to brand the redhead as his. As soon as Omi's teeth sunk into his flesh Aya's arms tightened around his waist where they had been loosely wrapped and his head tilted farther to the side, giving Omi better access and silent permission to mark him.

It was all absolutely heavenly to Omi until he tried to slide his right hand underneath Aya's sweater. That was when the redhead froze and pulled back from him, abruptly halting all contact between the two.

"Enough," Aya murmured, "We've got to stop this."

And with that declaration Aya was gone, once again leaving a trembling mass of desire leaning against the bathroom sink. Only this time, Omi was determined not to let the stubborn redhead withdraw from him again.

*****

Aya stalked off to his room, his temper a raging thing at the moment. He'd not only touched Omi again, when he'd told himself he wouldn't, he had also allowed the chibi to brand him. The redhead had been well aware that that was what Omi had been trying to do and still he couldn't figure out what had possessed him to let the boy do exactly as he wished.

_'You never thought you'd see him go wild like that,'_ some part of Aya's mind taunted him softly, _'Turned you on, didn't it? Knowing it was you that made Omi act that way. Knowing you roused that part of him that usually only showed during a mission'_.

Aya couldn't deny it. It had been incredibly arousing for him, feeling the normally gentle boy treat him so roughly. Perhaps some part of him felt he deserved it. There were, after all, many reasons why he should feel pain. The latest being his treatment of Omi.

However, those thoughts didn't help him deal with his current problem, that being his very recent addiction to the taste and feel of Omi. He didn't think he could keep his hands off him much longer. Aya wasn't sure he could cope with the loss of self-discipline.

Plus, there was the fact that he was almost certain that the boy was a virgin. That raised a couple of important issues. The first being whether he even deserved to touch Omi. Aya wasn't sure he had it in him to truly love anymore, and he felt that Omi deserved love more than just about anyone else he'd ever met.

The second issue, assuming he could get past the first, brought him right back to his original problem. Self control. Aya's supply of it got smaller after every encounter with the boy. He wasn't sure he'd be capable of gentleness by the time they were both finally ready to make love. No matter what, he really didn't want to cause the chibi more pain than what was strictly necessary.

As he was musing on what to do, Aya suddenly sensed something was...off. Just when he was about to dismiss it as paranoia, his bedroom door slammed open, revealing a very, _very_ angry Omi.

_'Kuso!'_ was all Aya could think, as one exceedingly pissed chibi stalked into his room and directly at him.

The redhead was so surprised at the abrupt entrance that he couldn't even move when Omi planted his hands on his chest and shoved hard, making the assassin stumble backward, ending up sprawled dead center in the middle of his unmade bed. Aya got another shock when Omi climbed into the bed right after him, straddled his waist, pinned his arms down, and snogged him senseless.

_'Maybe this_ can _work. Possibly, if I let him decide, it would be okay. If I give him control...'_ was Aya's last coherent thought before he once again gave himself up to the feel of Omi's kiss.

*****

Omi was rather shocked at himself. Pleased, yes, but shocked. He hadn't known that he had such intensity in him. Of course, he _was_ very upset. The depth of his patience does have limits -despite what the other Weiß members thought- and Aya had just shoved him well beyond them. Except, this time, he chose to shove back.

The boy now had Aya sprawled out underneath him in what he felt was the most delightful position they could be in at that particular moment. The redhead was again surprisingly docile, simply relaxing into the bed mattress and allowing Omi to kiss him, responding to the boys advances but never taking the initiative himself.

It took quite a while for Omi to end the kiss and by the time he did they were both completely breathless. Only then did Omi decide it was time to step things up a notch. He didn't, after all, get a chance to savor the feel of Aya's skin during the miniscule amount of time his hand had been under the redhead's sweater.

The last word that could ever be associated with Omi was stupid, so he was well aware that his current state of dominance was due entirely to the older assassin allowing it. However, he didn't know just how far Aya was willing to let him take it. After careful consideration, Omi warily tested redhead's decision to give him control.

Letting go of Aya's arms completely, Omi slowly lifted his weight off of him until he was sitting upright. The redhead didn't move, only opened his eyes slightly. Keeping his bright blue eyes on the narrowed amethyst hued ones below him, the teenager carefully slid both of his hands completely underneath Aya's sweater, reveling in the feel of creamy skin against his palms.

Omi's hands explored Aya's chest, mapping out the contours, before finally stopping at his nipples. He played with them a bit, turning them to hard nubs, as he thought of what he was going to do next. Abruptly dragging his nails down Aya's chest, getting a small hiss of response from the redhead, he removed his hands from underneath the sweater.

"Take it off," Omi whispered, a soft command, as he lifted himself up slightly to give Aya room to move.

Apparently Aya really _was_ determined to let him have control. The words had barely left Omi's lips when the older assassin reached for the hem of his sweater and pulled it off with very little hesitation. Omi now had unrestricted access to Aya's chest. He quickly took advantage of the freedom.

Lowering his weight back onto Aya, Omi leaned over and began trailing kisses down the center of the redhead's chest, feeling the heavenly body beneath him tense. Reaching Aya's belly button, Omi dipped his tongue in, swirling it gently, sensing more than feeling the assassin's slight flinch. He continued his trail of kisses until he reached the area just above the waistband of Aya's pants. Here he put his teeth back to work, nipping sharply, before suckling gently at the previously mistreated flesh until Aya finally let out another of those arousing groans.

At the small sound, Omi started back up Aya's now lightly flushed chest, rubbing his body against the redhead's wherever possible. Omi couldn't resist letting out his own small sound of pleasure when, just as his mouth settled on Aya's right nipple, his hard arousal brushed lightly against the equally hard one beneath him.

Aya seemed to be affected just as much as Omi by the light pressure. He gripped the sheets beneath him tightly and arched his lower body upward, grinding his erection into Omi's and forcing gasps from both their throats. Once recovered, Omi began a slight rocking motion with his hips, generating a light friction, just enough to keep them both almost painfully on edge.

Omi noticed -in his peripheral vision- as he nibbled on Aya's nipple, that the redhead was twisting and tangling his hands in the bed sheets below, probably to keep from doing any touching of his own. He didn't quite know what to do about that. The power he currently had over Aya's body was very addicting and he didn't want to lose it, but he also wanted to feel those hands caressing his own body.

Before Omi could decide what to do, Aya decided to speak for the first time since the teenager had burst into his room in a fit of rage and frustration.

"Omi..." Aya whispered harshly, "If you keep that up things are going to get messy in a very short amount of time. I'd prefer it if that didn't happen."

Omi's eyes widened as he realized exactly what Aya meant and why. As he'd been thinking of feeling Aya's hands on his body, he'd unconsciously reached for the redhead's hand and entwined their fingers together. Not only that, he'd then apparently pulled their joined hands between them and had started rubbing himself against the back of Aya's hand while rubbing Aya with the back of his own. The redhead was simply letting him know that this action was about to push him over the edge.

In other words, Aya was telling him that he was about to 'cream his jeans'. Just the idea of it immediately brought Omi to a similar state of arousal, tempting him unbearably. However, he found that he didn't want the first time they found complete pleasure in each other's bodies to have begun in anger. Especially knowing that Aya was holding back a large part of himself. That meant he had to end this now, despite his body's reluctance.

So, gathering his self-control, he pulled away from Aya slowly but surely. As he slid off the bed and -rather shakily- got to his feet, Omi decided he needed to state the obvious as clearly as possible to the hardheaded assassin.

"I'm ending this now for my own reasons, Aya, but don't think this is over," he said confidently. "I'm not going to let you pull away from me now, not when I'm completely convinced that we could have something really special together."

And with that he took himself off to his own room, not giving Aya a chance to respond to his words. The teenager had something _urgent_ to take care of before he could deal with the redhead again...

*****

Aya remained exactly as he had been, laying on his bed and thinking over recent events. Omi had given him a lot to think about. Beginning with his unexpected aggressiveness and ending with his surprising stubbornness.

It was the aggression that nagged at his mind most. The undeniable fact that he had taken pleasure from the slightly harsh treatment he'd gotten from Omi was vaguely disturbing. Though perhaps not as disturbing as realizing that Omi had enjoyed acting that way.

Aya sighed. It had taken a lot out of him to resist touching Omi. He should have known it would come to this though. He could no longer deny himself any pleasure that Omi should choose to give him. Aya wouldn't bother to attempt it again. All that was left to do was try to contain any damage he might do to his little one and hope for the best.

Finally hauling himself off of his bed, Aya headed back to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way. He desperately needed a cold shower. _'Either that or some quality time with my hand,'_ Aya told himself with a short harsh laugh of cynical amusement.

As he made his way down the corridor to the bathroom, Aya suddenly remembered that the door to his room had been open during Omi's little display of dominance. _'Thank goodness the others were gone today'_ Aya thought. _'I'd hate to think what would have happened had anyone walked in on that'_.

*****

Of course, what Aya didn't realize was that a certain green-eyed playboy had gotten home much earlier than planned. That verdant gaze was met with an extremely interesting scene upon its arrival, causing a blonde eyebrow to lift in surprise and amusement.

_'Well... Even I didn't see that one coming'_ Yohji thought, with a soft chuckle. _'Wonder how long that's been going on?'_

As the blonde entered his room and started pulling clothes out of his closet, preparing for a night out, an unholy gleam appeared in his startlingly emerald eyes. Yohji was a great believer in the saying 'knowledge is power', and he knew he now had a bit of power to play around with. All he needed to do was figure out the best way to use it...

**The End.**  
_Of part two that is..._

* * *

Did I live up to the standards the first part set? *hopeful look* Remember that this is still technically my first fan fic. I ask you to please forgive any obvious errors it might have. Also, that was my first lime scene _ever_, so please be kind.

I guess I should mention, to those who didn't catch the meaning of my closing sentence (ok, so it was more of a fragment), that there _will_ be a part three. There were a few things I had planned for the story that wouldn't fit in this part (it would have gotten ridiculously long if I'd tried to add everything), so it demands that a third part be written. I hope that you'll want to read it when I'm finally done.

To the people who have returned to read the second part, thanks for once again giving my fic a chance. To new readers, I hope you enjoyed what I have written so far. If you have a moment, please let me know what you thought of my story. Reviews are always appreciated. Yes, I'm aware that I need to work on my (non-existent) writing skills and I'd appreciate any helpful comments or ideas you might have, but please, no flames.

* * *

Ok, I know I responded to most of my reviews by e-mail (except those that came after I left NY), but I figured I should respond to everyone here just so no one feels left out. So, here goes:

**Rebound:** My first reviewer! Many thanks for taking the time to comment. There aren't many OxA (or AxO, whichever you prefer) fics out there, which frustrated me enough that I decided to write one myself. I'm glad you thought the fic was cute. I tried my best with my meager skills to write the sweetest moment I could. Hope you enjoyed the second part as well. BTW, thanks for reminding me to accept anonymous reviews. I'd forgotten to change that setting.

**Blade6:** I'm glad you found my little venture into the world of Weiß interesting. Here you have the second part. Hope you enjoyed.

**plutoniankk:** Yes! Another AxO fan! Glad you thought it was cute. Here's the second part you asked for. Hope you're not disappointed. Hey kk, remember what I said in the last e-mail? I think I really will hold part three hostage until I get fan art. *evil grin*

**MissyIrene:** Thanks. I did my best. Glad you enjoyed the first part. Here you have the second. Hope you like it.

**fanny-chan2:** Hello to you too. Thanks for saying the first part was good. Hope you like the second one just as much.

**koneko bombay:** Oh... *grin* It makes me happy to know you where grinning the whole time you read my little fic. That's really the best response I could ever receive. I'm so glad you thought it was cute. Err... Sorry you found the summary confusing. I really suck at writing them, unfortunately. ^^; Wow... You can really see the potential for a wonderful author in me? *blush* I can only hope you're right. Hopefully you've enjoyed this part as well.

**Kara Angita:** Oh... I've conquered a non AxO fan! That is soooo cool. Glad you thought it was sweet. Hope you like this part just as much.

**NemKess:** You're welcome, glad you liked it. Aya and Omi are my favorite WK pairing too! Thanks for saying I wrote the fic very well. Hope you enjoyed the second part as much as the first.

**MyOwnShukuun:** I adore Omi and Aya together. I mean, seriously, can't you just picture Omi's warm personality melting Aya's icy one? *blush* Errr... Thanks for saying that was a good kissing scene. I was blushing the entire time I wrote it. *chuckle* Almost blushed myself to death writing this second part. Hope you enjoyed.

**Silverium:** You really thought I did a supreme job with Aya's personality? I thought I went a bit OoC (especially in the second part), but thanks for saying I didn't (in the first part, at least). Glad you thought it was adorable. Hope you liked this chapter. *accepts cookies with grin of thanks*

**DivineAngel:** Ok, first thing I have to say is that I'm awed at your review. Despite this being my first story posted, I do realize how rare it is to get such an in depth analysis in a review. I am sincerely grateful you took the time to write it. THANK YOU.

Second, I'm very happy that you thought the story was adorable. Especially since you're not a big AxO fan. To have my story recommended by you truly makes me feel wonderful. I've honestly never considered myself much of a writer, but I'm delighted you think I am a great one.

Third, I have to thank you again, this time for your encouragement. You made me feel incredibly good about myself. That helped me a lot (more than you may think) whenever I couldn't find the right words and got frustrated. Just remembering your comments about my diction, logical explanation of emotions, and plot would give me the boost I needed to try harder to get my point across. I can honestly say that this part of the story would have taken much longer to get written if it weren't for your kind words.

Last, but certainly not least, I'm honored to be high on your list. Hopefully I haven't disappointed you with my newest effort. If you have the time, I'd be much obliged if you'd review this chapter of the story. I'd honestly love to hear what you think.

**Tricycle:** Glad you loved it. AxO, in my humble opinion, make the cutest couple in the world. It's nice to find someone who agrees. *grin* Yeah, Omi really is the cutest little chibi-kitty. Here you have the second part you wanted. *evil look* I decided that this part should show that chibi's can be as dangerous as they are cute. Did I succeed?

* * *

Well, I think that's all. Hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did, please forgive me.

One last thing. I should explain a bit about Kioshi. He's one of the main characters (along with Daiki) from an original boys love story I'm writing entitled 'Not Quite Right, Not Quite Wrong'. That story has been put mostly on hold while I work on this fan fic. However, because I love this character so much, I decided to write in a small guest appearance. Didn't think anyone would mind. I thought he brought an element of humor to the story, plus, he was the perfect medium to insert a few random words of wisdom. Sorry if that threw anyone off.

Ok, now it's time to bid you all adieu. Bai!


	3. Authors note, teaser, and a quick poll

Wow... I owe all my lovely readers a huge apology. It's been way too long since I've paid attention to my writing, though that was mostly due to writers block. Thankfully, it seems that I've gotten my muse back. However, I'm still having a bit of trouble getting back on track with First-Aid Lesson.

Of course, I don't want to keep my loyal readers waiting anymore (bad enough that you've already been waiting over a year for an update), so I decided to offer you all a choice. Would you prefer to wait a bit more for the full story or have me release the third part of this fic one POV at a time?

Send me your response to **http://chibichula.topcities.com/scribbles/review.html** or you can leave it in a review if absolutely necessary. I prefer the first option so my review page doesn't get full of non-reviews, but if you choose to include your answer with a review, it's fine. Oh, and please keep in mind my writing style when you make the choice. I tend to switch POV's right in the middle of a scene sometimes and this could be agonizing to some people. Also, the story will be posted _as is_ since I never submit my writing to a beta until it's finished. You have been warned.

To help you make your decision, here's a quick preview of what's to come:

* * *

The crimson haired assassin sat back in his seat, covertly observing Yohji. His eyes narrowed a bit, realizing that the blonde was dressed in vastly different clothing than he had been wearing the last time Aya had seen him. When exactly had Yohji come home to change?

_'Stop thinking that way,'_ Aya mentally scolded himself. _'You're just being paranoid. He probably changed at that damn apartment of his.'_

"_So..._ Why are you out of bed?" Yohji asked, with a small smirk his face, as he straddled the chair opposite Aya. "So _early_, I mean."

_'Or not.'_ Aya sourly corrected himself. The redhead gave a mental sigh. He most definitely did _not_ need this right now.

* * *

Yes people, Yohji will be slightly bad in this part. But! Yohji makes being bad a _good_ thing. ^__^ 

Just so you know, this choice will have to be made very soon. The poll will be going until December 24th or until I get 60 votes, whichever comes first. Since I have four POV's already written, I'm going to be adding one a week starting on Christmas day. Hopefully I'll be writing during that time and will have more to post after the four POV's have been uploaded.

BTW, this notice will vanish on the 24th no matter if it is replaced with the first POV or simply deleted. This is a one-time offer, made in the spirit of Christmas.

Thank you for your time and patience,  
-ChibiChula

12/12/04

* * *

Well, it looks like I have a slight problem. I've gotten exactly two responses to my little poll. One wants me to post one POV at a time, the other feels it would be worth the wait for the full story. So, what should I do? It's currently December 24 (12:30pm EST) and I did say I'd make a choice today, but I didn't count on so few responses and a tie. sigh Because of this, I decided to extend the poll just a bit longer. You have until midnight. That's all. About eleven hours because this will probably be posted by 1pm.

One last thing before I go. Happy holidays! ^__^ 


End file.
